A New Life Turned Troublesome
by Hopewolf13
Summary: Hinata was Banished by her father, so she runs away to see Kurenai her teacher. if she would like to run away. So Hinata and Kurenai are starting knew lifes for themselves but Hinata's life is going to be turned upside down when she meets Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys how it is goin! Well for me its going pretty good also HAPPY THANKSGIVEING!I hope you guys like my story.**

**I don't known Twilight or Naruto , they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Stephenie Meyer. **

_**Xoxoxoxoxo Flash back**_

"_Hinata Hyuga! YOUR BANISH FROM HERE, DON'T YOU EVER SHOW YOUR FACE HERE IN KONONA AGAIN OR I WILL PERSONLY KILL YOU!"Screamed Hiashi. Then spoke to Hinata in a softer tone." Hinata you, embarrassed me and disappointed me for the last time. "He said walking away._

"_D-ad D-dad come –b-ack ple-ase . COME BACK! Yelled Hinata the last time ever seeing her Father again._

_Hinata Left and never looked back to the Hyuga household, she ran to the only person who she knew who could help her. Who also wanted to leave the village also. Her teacher Kurenai , she was like a mom to her. Kurenai would understand wouldn't she? _

_Outside Kurenai house _

_Hinata knocked on Kurenai's house door over and over hoping that she would open the door. She waited and waited but there was nobody home. Hinata just sat down and started to cried and said "Why why why. The door opened showing a light into Kurenai's home. _

"_H-Hinata dear, come inside! " Kurenai ran to Hinata and took inside._

_Inside Kurenai House_

_She took Hinata to the couch and sat her down and started to speak "Hinata , oh my Gosh what happen? You look like Hell! She said to Hinata._

"_H-iash-i-I banished me and i-if I com-e b-b-ack here h-he will k-kill m-me."Hinata started to cry._

_Kurenai looked up at the ceiling and knotted her fits tighter till they started to get white. Then she thought about something very very clever._

"_Hey, Hinata sweetie you can stay with me here. "She said in a motherly tone._

"_N-no I c-can-t. I c-came he-re t-to s-ee i-f you would like to r-unaway with m-e. "Said Hinata looking up at Kurenai._

_Kurenai was be on shocked then thought" Well that dose, sound like a good idea and I have nothing here to hold me down anymore. I have been looking at this one place and I know I can get a job at."Though Kurenai._

"_Hinata, I will run away with you and I was going to do it soon also. I already have a place to go planed out and to start our life Kurenai._

"_R-really you d-do. "Said Hinata _

"_Yes, I do and I know I can get a job easy their but, you have to keep up with your training and we will still go on mission but just for a different village ok. I will promise that are new lifes will be better than our first and I will help you to becoming much stronger. "Said Kurenai with a passion in her eyes._

"_T-hank you! "Said Hinata getting up and hugged Kurenai._

"_No problem, sweetie oh yes I also forgot we are moveing to Amercia, State:Washinton, Town: Forks."Said Kurenai._

**End of flashback (Plus guys I am so excited about this story hehehe)**

Kurenai just bought the house in Forks plus she is going to be working for a Doctor assistance. The House is a pretty go size its white with blue rims.**(Ok I am not go with homes and that stuff so ya, but there do have a huge back yard so that they can train)** We both got out of the car and took in a deep breath.

"Ahhh Hinata, my daughter this is are new life. "Said Kurenai looking at the house.

"Y-es , it is , hey why don't we start unpacking "Said Hinata opening the car door.

"What a great idea Hina."Said Kurenai doing the same thing but with boxes and boxes of scrolls and ninja stuff.

**(Ok in this story ninja pack everything in their scrolls. **If** they're going to move so it's only like , one box of scrolls for each room in the house) A few hours' time skip:**

Kurenai and Hinata both did a hand sign and said "Kai" And there house was all set up once there got inside. They both walked inside and smiled, Hinata sat down on the chair while Kurenai started to make dinner.

"Hey Hina, my new job starts tomorrow and you have to go to High School. "Said Kurenai chopping up carrots.

"Oh, ok mom, what about my school supplies and school clothes. "Said Hinata getting up from the chair and walking up by Kurenai.

"Oh don't worry that's all taken care of its all in you pack back upstairs and the clothes in your close. I hope style is to your liking to, also the registration good to so the school already has you in their files. "Said Kurenai looking at Hinata.

"Wow, you got this all planned out huh? "Said Hinata pick up an knife and started to cut the peppers

"Well I guess I do. "Said Kurenai.

**Time Skip after Dinner:**

Ding Dong Ding Dong ."The doorbell rang.

"Sweetie can you get it please. "Yelled Kurenai getting into the shower.

"Yes I can."Said Hinata

She ran to the door to see a girl in brown hair and a ages looking man in his 40s in a chief police uniform.

"Hello are you are new neighbors that moved in?"Said a Man in the uniform.

"Oh, ye-s S-ir."Studdered Hinata who was mentally slapping herself for studdering.

"Oh Great! This is my Daughter Bella and my name is Charlie Swan. "Said Charlie.

"O-oh it's lovely t-o me-et you both. "Said Hinata bowing.

_OH no there custom is different here than in Kohona .Thought Hinata._

" Are you going to Forks High ?"Said Charlie.

"Yes, I am I will be starting tomorrow ."Hinata said happy that she did not Studder.

"Well that's great! My daughter goes there to so you guys can hang out and become friends. Maybe she will stop hanging out with her boyfriend so much "Said Charlie.

"Dad, please stop. "Said Bella.

"What, did I say? "Said Charlie.

Hinata just stood there like a bumped on a log listening to the scene in front of her. She waited till it got over and they said their goodbyes to her. She shut the door and sat down on a mat and started to mediated till she felt her teachers chakra in front of her.

"Hinata , who was at the door? "Said Kurenai looking at Hinata at eye level.

"It w-was the neighbors the Swans, t-they welcomed us to the to-own, and I fo-ound out that C-charlie who the Dad also is the C-chief of the P-police and he has a D-daughter na-amed Be-alla who goes to F-forks H-high and is year ahead of m-me."Said Hinata looking back at Kurenai then getting up.

"Oh, that's Great news you might have met a new friend. "Said Kurenai jumping up and down.

"Yay, I am so happy about it. "Said Hinata also jumping up and down.

**OKKKKKKKKKK So till me how you liked it! Please REVIEW REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**WOAH!I CANT BELEIVE I GOT THREE REVIEWS! Thank you guys soo much and I will try to make this story the best that I can make it I hope that you guys will continue to review for me in the future.**

Hinata woke up at the crack at dawn to start to train. She went outside and started to 200 pushups then she moved to the tree and did abs crunches. After warming up Hinata wanted to start weapon practice, she looked at the training post a least 50 yards away then put on a hand band to cover her eyes. She had thrown about 10 Kunai, she took off the hand band and smiled. She had gotten all of them on the target. **THE Clock (8:30am) ** Hinata saw and ran back into the house to go take a shower and put on her clothes, she had on a hooddie with a light purple stirt that had a shape of a kunai with a pair of black skinny jeans.

"Hinata! Your going to be late for school."Yelled Kurenai.

"Co-min-g!"Yelled Hinata comeing down the stairs.

"Hina I forgot to tell you something." Said Kurenai getting her lunch toeghter .

"W-what i-s it?"Said Hinata.

" I have got a job for you because my job alone plus the missions could not pay for everything. So your job will be a waitress at Sue's Clearwater Cafe."Said Kurenai.

"O-k anythi-ng to he-lp mom. But where is it?"Said Hinata walking up to Kurenai.

"Oh, here is the directions and your work schedule you will work after school. But don't worry will still have time to train. "Said Kurenai handing Hinata everything that she needed.

"Than-ks m-om.I got t-to go to sc-hool no-w b-ye."Said Hinata going out the door.

"Bye Hina see you later "Yelled Kunerai.

**AT School With Hinata.**

_Why is everyone stareing are me? Do I have something on my face or worse what happens if they already hate me! Thought Hinata. _

**Back to normal world**

Hinata just walked around Forks High like a little lost puupy. Till she saw Bella and Bella smiled to her and walked over to her.

"Hey, you are Hinata right?"Said Bella.

"So let me see if you have any classes with me."Said Bella.

"O-k."Hinata said giving her schedule to Bella.

Bella looked at the schedula and a smile came on her face.

"Well looks like you and me have all the same classes."Said Bella.

"Oh h-ow won-d-der-fu-l. "Said Hinata walking to the first class.

"So are first class is English, hey are you a sophomore though."Said Bella looking at Hinata.

"Y-yes I a-am ,but I am sma-rt enou-gh that they have me in Juni-or Cl-a-ss-es ."Said Hinata opening the door to the class room.

"Oh, that's cool, oh look that's my Boyfreind over there."Said Bella walking to Edward.

"Edward this is my new friend and the new kid who just moved here I told you about."Said Bella

"Hello it's a pleasure to meet you."Said Edward.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine."Said Hinata not studdering.

"No I was trying to catch your name."Said Edward trying to read her thoughts but cant.

"Oh I a-am s-or-ry m-y name i-s Hi-na-ta H-yu-ga."Said Hinata smiling.

"Its ok, my name is Edward Cullan."Said Edward .

_Why can't I read Hinata thoughts, this is not fair. Also she does not smell completely human,there is something about her that's different. "Though Edward._

**To the real world**

The teacher walked in with a t.v in the room.

"Hello Class today we are going to watch the history of English. Since we have a new student in the class."Said the English Teacher.**( Ok there is a real 3 set dvd about the history of English and my Teacher had my class watch it. Most of the kids slept throw it )**

"Yes, thank you Hinata ."Said Bella giving her a pat on the back.

**(ok I am to lazy to write Hinata's school day so I am just going to see how Kurenai is going.**

**With Kurenai at the Forks Hospital**

Kurenai walked through the halls of the Hospital looking for the check in desk. "There it is."Thought Kurenai.

"Hello my name is Kurenai Yuhi and I am Dr. Cullen's Assistance. "Said Kurenai.

"Oh he will be right with you."Said the Desk person.

Kurenai waited for about 5 mintues till the lady at the desk told her that he was ready to see her. Kurenai got up and open the door to office.

"Hello, you must be Kurenai Yuhi my assistance. "Said Dr. Cullen

"Yes , I am and thank you for letting me have this job."Said Kurenai humbly.

"Oh hahhah. No problem as long as your good with people I am allright."Said Dr. Cullen.

"Oh Don't worry I am a very good people person. "Said Kurenai.

"Ok why don't you start getting the charts for me on my patience floor."Said Dr. Cullen.

"Ok, I will Bye Dr. Cullen.

**After School With Hinata **

Hinata just had a wonderful day at school and she has fan boys already. But she had to go to work she looked down at the directions and went be hide the school and teleported be hide Sur's Café. Hinata walked into the café and was greeted.

"Hello my name is Annie how may I help you."said Annie with a big Smile.

"I a-am he-re for m-my jo-b. M-ma-y I ple-ase s-e-e Sue."Said Hinata timdy.

"Oh ok, you're the new worker Hinata right this way."Said Annie.

Hinata followed Annie to the back to wear Hinata saw a tan woman around her height and very pretty to Hinata's perspective. The woman looked right at Hinata and gave a big warm smile. Hinata sense that Annie already left.

"Hello you must be Hinata right."Said Sue.

"_Ok, Hinata you better not studder ok."thought Hinata._

"Yes I am and I am ready to work for you."Said Hinata with a fire of passion in her eyes.

"Oh, ok great your so sweet. Did your mom gave you all the info about how to work in here right."Said Sue looking at her.

"Yes, she did."Said Hinata.

"Well go put on you waitress uniform and start taking orders sweetie ."Said Sue.

Hinata went got her uniform on and started to take orders. She saw a group of buff tan teeage boys Hinata was going to greet them but Sue cut in.

"Sweetie let me take this one they eat a lot and my son Seth and daughter Leah is with them to."Said Sue leaving Hinatas side to do and take the groups order.

**5minutes later**

Hinata! Can you please help me give the boys there food."Said Sue with tons and tons of food.

Hinata took most of the food because she could balance the planes of food so easily(because she is a ninja) Sue just looked at her with a shocked expression on written all over her face . Hinata just smiled and they both went to the table and gave the food to them. The group of boys all smiled and said thanks plus one girl. Then this boy just kept on looking at Hinata it kind of crept her out.

**Jacob Pov. A few minutes before he saw Hinata.**

The pack was walking into Sue Café to eat lunch, we saw a Seth and Leah's mom coming to us and letting us sit were ever.

"Dude, I cant believe we were so close from getting that red head leech."Said Jared.

"Ya, I am man till the Jerks of the Cullens had to come on are trettory ."Said Paul.

"Woah look at that whipped girl who is holding must of are food, dang that's girl got balance."Said Seth looking at Hinata.

Sue came walking to us with the girl who was caring must of the wolfpack food without any problems.

"Ok, here you go guys."Said Sue setting some planes down.

"Mmm h-ere you go."Said the girl.

Jacob looked up to see who held such a beautiful voice. When my eyes saw a big pool of moon that was had a mix of purple in it. I felt like my whole body was not with my friend anymore but with that angel of there. There is a light that is surrounding her that is just taking my breathe away. She just so beautiful an angel my angel. I just imprinted on her.

"Th-ank you."I said .

**Normal pov.**

"Th-ank you. "Said one of the boys.

"No problem. "Said Hinata

"What's your name. "Said the boy.

"Now, Jacob don't be rude and pester my employee. "Said Sue with a silly tone.

"Its ok Sue my name is Hinata Hyuga it's a pleasure to meet all of you. I hope you enjoy your food. "Said Hinata leaving.

Jacob got up and followed Hinata and tabbed on her back.

"Hinata you never did get my name. "Said Jacob Smiling.

Hinata was a little shock to get all these attention for one guy.

"My name is Jacob Black. "Said Jacob.

**HEY ALLL THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING MY STORY AND I LOVE ALL OF YOU! But not the love in the creepy way but like the family or friend way **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys I just wanna say THANK YOU for the REiVEW! If you guys are writers to and get reviews to know how good it feels to hear that people like your story. I hope you guys read this well idk if people read this little thingy. I really idk know why people do this? But, should I do a time skip like a few months so that Jacob and Hinata became great friends or no should I let you guys see how the friendship is going. So please let me know ok **

**I don't known Twilight or Naruto.**

**Jacob Pov.**

Jacob got done with his food or you might say scarfed it down. He asked Sam if he could not do patrol tonight because he wants to talk with his imprint. Jacob is still not use to say his imprint, his soul mate. Sam agreed to let him skip patrol because Sam was in his boat too when he first meet Emily, so he knows what it was like. After the rest of the wolfpack was gone and only Jacob was there. He saw Hinata he thinks that was her name, yes Hinata was her name what a cute little name for the most beautiful girl in the would "he thought. Jacob got up and saw Hinata cleaning tables so he swallowed his nerves and walked towards her.

"Ummmm H-hinata."Said Jacob.

Hinata turned around to see a familiar face. She smiled and said "Hello."

"Hi, mmmm do you come here often-WAIT! I mean that do you work here for the whole time? "Said Jacob and mentally cursing himself.

"_Nice going Jake, you sound like a complete dummy in front of Hinata."Thought Jacob._

Hinata chukled and repied "Yes I work here till 3:45 to 6:30."Said Hinata smiling.

"Oh, cool I get to see you a lot. Mmm because my friends and I come here almost every day to eat so we can hang out and talk."Said Jacob.

"You, want to be friends with me? "Said Hinata little confused. Hinata has no idea where Jacob is going at.

"YES! I DO!"Yelled Jacob with a big happy grin on his face.

Hinata eyes widen she never would have thought that someone who is pretty handsome who would want to be her friend. She just thought maybe he felt bad for her cause she is new and needed a friend. NO! she told herself not anybody would go up to a stranger and do all of the stuff . So he must really want to be my friend how sweet.

"I would love to be friends with you." Said Hinata smiling and shaking Jacobs hand.

"_Wow Jacob feels very hot, I hope my he ok because normal temperature is not that high."Though Hinata _

"_Her hands are so soft, plus she smells like like mmmm lavender mixed with jasmine. I love those sents."thought Jacob._

"Hinata! It's time for you to go home now. Don't worry I can clean up for tonight. "Yelled Sue and the last part was Annie.

Hinata looked in the direction of were Sue's office is and smiled. She got her stuff together and still talking with Jacob. They both got outside.

"Hey Hinata do you need ride home? "Said Jacob hope that she would said yes.

"No, it's ok I don't want to be a burden to you Jacob you have already been so kind to me. "Said Hinata facing Jacob with a smile on her face.

"Na its ok Hinata my car it just over there. "Said Jacob pointing to the little red car.

"Are you sure-"Said Hinata before she was cut off.

"Ya its fine come on! "Said Jacob grabbing Hinata's hand and walking toward his car.

Jacob and Hinata got into the car it was a pleasant ride for Hinata and Jacob. It was not really awkward for Hinata she was kinda shocked that she was clam with Jacob. Not that he was a bad guy are something but, they have only known each other for a few hours . But, she has a strange feeling that she feels better when she is with Jacob near him or like that she has a strong connection with him. It's kinda weird to her because when she liked Naruto it was never like this well sure she wanted to be near him but not like she really needed to.

Jacob show that Hinata was in deep thought and was longing to hear her voice again so he was arguing himself weather or not if he should start a conversation. Then he realized that he could not take it anymore he has to hear her voice again before she leaves.

"Mmmm Hinata are you new to Forks? "Said Jacob trying to make a conversation.

"Yes, I am how did you know? "Said Hinata.

"Well, I never saw you around here and you have the new look about you." Said Jacob looking closely to the street name.

"Oh, mmmm do you go to Forks High. "Said a hopeful Hinata.

"No I don't I live in La Push so I got to La Push High School. "Said Jacob lying about the him still going to high school.

"Oh, it would have been nice having a new friend who knew about Forks also, beside Bella and her bf Edward.

Jacob was in shock when he heard that she knew that blood sucker Edward. He was not so upset by her bf."Said Hinata looking out the car window. knowing Bella but him Grrr he just can't stand anything about the blood suckers. He griped the siring wheel harder, Hinata took notice at this.

"Jacob are you ok?"Said a concern Hinata.

"Oh yes I am, where are the cross streets of your house? "Said Jacob trying to change the conversation.

"Elm and Marks**(ok idk were Bella lives so I just made up a streets names ok.)**"Said Hinata.

" Hey, my friend Bella lives on the those streets to . "Said Jacob driving down Hinata and Bella's street.

"Ya, she is my neighbor. "Said Hinata.

"Cools, Hey who is that ."Said Jacob pointing at Kurenai who was looking outside with the window.**(Hhahah kinda creepy huh)**

"Oh, that's my mom, thanks Jacob for the ride and thanks for wanting to be my friend. "Said Hinata opening the car door.

"Ahh no problem Hinata , oh silly me bye Hinata. WAIT HINATA."said Jacob stopping the car.

"Mmm yes Jacob. "Said Hinata trying not to studder.

"Can we switch numbers so that we can talk or text each other. "said Jacob nervously.

"Sure ok."Said Hinata giving her number to Jacob and he did the same.

Hinata got out of the car a waved goodbye to Jacob .

Before she got in the house to be greeted by Kurenai she saw Jacob slow down his car when another car came driving by him. She could sense the hate coming from all the way from over there. She thought how strange that's weird. Before Hinata was inside her home she saw who was inside the other car it was Edward! She just let it go for now.

**Inside Hinata's? Kurenai's Home **

"Hinata-chan! How was your first day of school and work. "Said Kurenai.

"Its mmmm good I made three new friends or maybe four I don't know about Annie. "Said Hinata thinking.

"Really that's great! Hey, Hinata you're not stuttering."Said Kurenai.

"Yes , I know am trying really hard not to. I am trying to start my new life without my stutter. "Said Hinata.

"Oh, how was your day mom? "Said Hinata.

"It was good , Dr. Cullan is very nice. "Said Kuenai sitting down.

_Cullan? Wait isn't that Edwards last name Cullan? though Hinata ._

"Hey mom I think my friend Edward that's his Dad, because they have the same last name. "Said Hinata smiling.

"That's good I can tell him that. Also I forgot to ask you something. "Said Kurenai.

"Yes, what is it. "Said Hinata sitting on the couch."

"Who drove you home? I could have gotten you." Said Kuenai.

"Ohh one of my new friends Jacob Black. Plus I did not want to bother you I bet you were tired "Said Hinata nicely.

"Ohh a boy? Well that's nice we have to invite him over for dinner for being so nice. "Said Kurenai getting up.

"Mmm Kurnai you don't have to, but it would be very nice to do. "Said Hnata fighting which one should they do.

"Yes, I must! Do you have his phone number so we can invite him over. Maybe Friday night and you can help me because I suck at cooking. "Said Kurneai .

" Ok I will and yes I do."Said Hinata reaching for her phone.

"Hinata got the piece of paper from her pocket and dialed the number . She waited for it to ring and till he his voice.

"**Hello Jacob. "Said Hinata neverously.**

"**HEY HINATA! Did you miss me already. "Said Jacob smiling on the other line.**

"**Ummmm well my mom wants to invite you over on Friday to make you dinner. For being so nice to me. (When she means Kurenai she means herself.)**

Jacob goes and checks his calendar to see if he had patrol this Friday. There was nothing there so he said.

"**Hey, Hinata I am open I can go!"Said Jacob happily. He gets to see his imprint again.**

"**Ok, thank you for coming. "Said Hinata humbly.**

"**Ahh , no problem Hinata whenever you need me and I am not near you just call me ok."Said Jacob seriously on the last part.**

"**Ok, Jacob thank you again, Bye. "Said Hinata she hanged up.**

"**Bye Hinata."Said Jacob Hanging up.**

BACK To THE World.

"So, what did he say."Said Kurenai .

"Hey said he can make it."Said Hinata.

**RING RING RING RING! HINATA's Phone rang.**

"**Hello? "Said timidly Hinata.**

"**Hi, Hinata this is Bella I would like to invite you to come over to my house for a sleepover Saturday is that ok?"Said Bella.**

"**Ya, its fine but Sunday around 10 I got to go to church. "Said Hinata.**

"**Ok, thanks see you tomorrow! WE will talk about it later. "Said Bella hanging up the phone.**

"**Bye. "Said Hinata doing the same thing .**

**Back to the world again**

Kurenai just gave Hinata a look. Then walked away, Hinata got her homework and started to d it. She found the homework very very easy for her so it only took her 45min tops. Then Kurneai came out in her ninja clothes.

"Hey, do you wanna go train? Who was that on the phone a while ago. "Said Kurneai putting her weapons in her weapons bag.

"It was Bella wanting to know if I can go to her sleepover Saturday but I told her I could come. But on Sunday I have to leave cause I am going to church. "Said Hinata.

"Ok, good you can go but don't be late for church. "Said Kurenai .**(Hinata and Kurenai are Christians in this story. )**

**Training outside With Hinata and Kurenai.**

Hinata and Kurenai did a sound barrier Justu so that the neighbors want hear or see them training.

"Hinata I want you to start with changing your style of fighting. "Said Kurenai.

"Huh? What do you mean? "said a confused Hinata.

"Well, since you are not a Hyuga anymore you have to change your fighting tactics. Like make up your known. Maybe cause you are so flexible you can take little bits out of all the clans that you know the fighting skills of and make a whole new fighting style for you." Said Kurneai taking out scrolls.

"Oh, ok but I would also like to know the known the Sword fighting style to. "Said Hinata.

"Yes yes of course you will Hinata. That's why I brought these scrolls of different clans fighting tactics and the sword style. "Said Kurenai getting up and showing Hinata the scrolls.

"Wow, are you going to get in trouble by takeing these. "Said Hinata.

"Hahah no I got them for the secret library that I asked the Hokage if I can take some stuff."Said Kurnai.

"She let you take some. "Said Hinata .

"Yes, because of your background. "Said Kurnai looking at Hinata.

"Huh? My background what is so special about the Hyugas?"Said Hinata.

"No, no not your Father's but your Mother. "Said Kurenai taking a sit under the tree.

"What do my mom. "Said Hinata.

"Hinata your mom was from a very very special clan that was wiped out. The clan was called the Hayurui clan. You might remember that name form you ninja classes. "Said Kurenay.

"The Hayurui clan was one of the masters that made all the clans Kekki Genkki."Said a shocked Hinata.**( I know I made up a new clan ok)**

"Yes your correct so that's means that your mother could use all the clan kekki genkki."Said Kurenai.

"Wow, that's unreal. "Said Hinata.

"Yes, it seems like it dose it. But that means that's you can use them to. So I am going to teach you most of the clans Kekki Genkki."Said Kurnai.

"But, what about me making up my own style."Said Hinata.

"Ahhh forget would I said. Hinata you are the last of the Hayurui Clan. Well of that's we know of. "Said Kurneai looking at Hinata.

So after talking about Hinata's half of her background. They finished train and they both went to bed. But Hinata was still in shock that she was the last of the Hayurui clan. She never thought like someone like her had so most much power.

**OK! PLEASE TELL ME HOW YOULIKED IT! I think I wrote a little longer than I am use to but I did for you guys sooo please please like it .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys sorry for not updating for a while. I normally update two or three days after I put a chapte4r up. But I am have been so busy my mom and her boyfriend bought a used R.V What is pretty nice, but they bought it from elderly people so it was kinda dirty so my family had to clean it and we still are. So sorry again . I am sorry if it's a crappy chapter I am not feeling well and I felt bad not updating for a bit.**

**Hey for the first paragraph its going to talk about her whole week so. I hope that you guys don't get to confused. Plus I know that my grammar would be crappy and I am sorry.**

The whole week went by very fast for Hinata. She went through her schedule training with Kurenai learning about the clans Kekki Genkki. Kurerai said that she had to learn all the clans in Konaha first. Hinata almost got the Sharingan master. So continuing with her schedule she went to school and hanged out with Bella and her friends. Bella told her about the sleep over and who was going to be there. Blah blah blah , not to be rude to Bella but Hinata thoughts were more on other things like her training and how are her friends back in Konaha or Jacob. Man sometimes she just can just think about him for hours it seems. Then after school she went to her job to Sue's café she waited tables and on her break she would talk to Jacob and his friends.

Friday seemed like it came by pretty fast for Hinata she was running to her house with grocery bags in her hands. She finally got home and started the food. Hinata had to choice between some of her dishes that she made for her friends back in Kohana. Or maybe some American food like hamburgers or pizza. She would alittle sad that she had to choice witch one to pick but, then Hinata remember that Sue was telling her about how much Jacob eats with his friends. So Hinata found it a lot easier now that she could make some of her famous Fried Fish with rice and some veggies and the other dish she could make was homemade Peperoni Pizza. Kurenai came home to see Hinata working in the kitchen with five of her clones.

"Hey Hinata, or should I say Hinatas."Said Kurenai walking up to Hinata

The real Hinata looked up from all the Hinatas still working with the food." Oh Hey Kurenai how are you."Said Hinata.

"Good , you kinda look like your in a pickle."Said Kurenai.

"No, actually not anymore sense I realized that I could just make some clones to help me. "Hinata chuckled.

"Well that's good. Do you want me to watch over the food? So that you can take a shower. "Said Kurenai looking at Hinata.

Hinata looked at Kurenai and gave her a big huge and told her watch needed to be watched and stirred. Hinata took off her clothes and got into the warm shower and took about 10 minutes in the shower.  
>Then she got out and dressed in white skinny jeans with a purple shirt with little black paint drops on it. She got down stairs to see Kurenai stirring the rice and veggies.<p>

"Thanks Kurenai for watching the food for me."Said Hinata.

"No problem Hinata , I need to go and get ready for the dinner ok."Said Kurenai leaving.

**30 minutes later when Jacob arrivals.**

**"Ding dong ding dong."The doorbell rang.**

Hinata just got done setting everything on the table when she heard the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and thought" _" I don't know why I am so nervous to see Jacob? Maybe it's because I hope he likes the food. Ya, that's it I hope. _She open the door to see Jacob in nice blue jeans with a black t-shirt.

Hinata thought_" Wow he looks cute. Wait! NOOOO Bad Hinata don't think like that."She mentally scolded herself._

Jacob though"_Hinata she looks like an angel. So beautiful so pure and I hope that would never change._

**Back to the real world**

"Hi Jacob come on in."Said Hinata waving her hand in a following motion.

"Hi Hinata , thank you and you look wonderful. "Said Jacob following be hide Hinata.

Hinata turned around at blush and smiled" Oh thank you Jacob. You look very nice yourself."Said Hinata.

Kurenai saw Jacob and smiled". Hello you must be Jacob. My name is Kurenai."Said Kurenai Smileing and shaking Jacob's hand.

"Hello its nice you meet you Kurenai."Said Jacob shaking her hand.

After they introduced and Hinata told him what was for dinner. They sat down on the table.

"Mmmm this looks great Hinata."Said Jacob looking at the food.

"Really, thanks that means a lot."Said Hinata looking at Jacob.

'Yes, Hinata it looks delicious. "Said Kurenai taking a bite of food.

"Blushes"

After they talked for a little bit Kurenai changed the converasion.

"So Jacob do you have any family? "Said Kurenai looking at Jacob.

"Yes I do I have a Dad. My mom pasted away when I was little and my sister moved away. "Said Jacob looking back at Kurenai.

"Ahhhh, I am sorry. "Said Hinata and Kurenai at the same time

"Nah, its fine it really is. What about you Hinata."Said Jacob taking a bite of food.

"Oh…. M-my f-fa-m-i-ly. Mmmmm mm-y D-a-d . Im sorry I-. "Said Hinata

Hinata just couldn't finished that sentence. She got uo from the table with tears in her eyes and run into her room and flops on her bed. She was having flashbacks of her Dad hurting her, her sister laughing at her, her mom dyeing.

Jacob saw what just happen in front of him. Jacob was a little shocked to see Hinata run away like that. Kuerani and Jacob got up at the same time but, Jacob said that he will go check on Hinata. He left to go to Hinata's room. Jacob felt a pain in his chest like his hart was crying also just because Hinata was crying. Jacob approached her door

**Knock Knock**

No answer

**Jacob Knocked again and talked" Hinata are you ok? Let me in please."Said Jacob at the door.**

After a few seconds the door open slowly to see Hinata with blood shot eyes from crying. Jacob saw this and just wanted to grab her and hold her and protect her from the pain. The other thing on Jacobs mind was to do anything to make her pain go away.

"Hinata, are you ok? Why are you crying please let me help you."Said Jacob.

"Mmmm, c-c-om-e –ins-id-e pl-e-a-se ."Stuttered Hinata waking to her room. She was trying to control her tears.

Hinata sat down on her bed with a pillow pet that she was crying into. Jacob sat down next her and rubbed her back. She started to mumble what happen to her. Jacob could hear it because for his werewolf ears.

"M-my F-at-h-er he-e ha-t-ed m-e ev-en –be-at m-e."Sobbed Hinata into her unicorn pillow pet.

After hearing this Jacob was about to go werewolf he was pissed behold hell. He just what to beat the crap out of her dad. Why …why! Jacob thought over and over again.

"Grrr… Hinata! You can't let him ever do that to you. EVER! Your letting him hurt you I can't believe that! Hell talking about him is making you stutter again "Growled Jacob getting up pacing back and foworth.

" Silence"

Hinata wiped her tears and remembered that she is a ninja and she must said strong and never give up

" Th-ats I w-hy I left. I could not take it anymore and he did not want me anymore. him "Trying her best not to cry.

"_No…! I Must not I must not cry!"Screamed in her mind._

Jacob looked back at and seeing her trying her best not to cry. All the anger just disappear from her putting up with all the shit from her Dad. Jacob went over to Hinata and sat down on the bed. He gave her a big huge.

"Shhh, Hinata its ok to cry." I sorry that I got so mad , I will forgive your dad."Said Jacob still hugging Hinata.

Hinata let out a harsh breath and started to cry into Jacob for at least 10 minutes. She like the way how he felt near her. His warmth is so inviting for her it making her want to sleep on him. But, Hinata realized that she was getting way to comfortable with Jacob so she looked at Jacob and it seemed like he knew that she wanted so he relized his hold on her.

"Thank you Jacob, You're a **w**onder friend to me. No! Jacob you are my best friend your always there for me and will pick me up when I am down and does not judge me ."Said Hinata Smiling. Hinata looked and Jacob's face to him smiling back with his big brown eyes. For Jacob he saw that Hinata gave him something that he did not have for a long time " His was Truly Happy"

Jacob looked at Hinata and chukled.

"What are you looking at? It there something on my face? "Said Hinata confused.

"No haha no I just thought that if none of the stuff never happen to you. You would have never meet me and as you know I am pretty great. "Said Jacob smirking.

Hinata gave in a funny look then laughed to.

**Skipping to the end of the chapter.**

After they finished there dinner that was disturbed by some problems. They had some cake that Hinata made and watched a movie. After the movie Jacob said that he had to leave cause of her job( werewolf patrolling) They said there good byes and Hinata and Kurnai cleaned up and went to train then to bed.

**Ok ok ok I know it was not my best chapter and agree but I was sick I only got like 4 hours per day in a week and for me that's bad. So I was dragging butt this whole week I got horrible greats on my tests. I went to see how my story doing on Fanfiction and the reviews were going up so I felt bad sooooo Please be nice to me please and I promise I will do better and a longer chapter ok. Please Review and don't kill me.**


End file.
